


Rictusempra

by Anfloga



Series: Coyoti [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts First Year, Hufflepuff Reader, Muggleborn Reader, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfloga/pseuds/Anfloga
Summary: "Posso aiutarvi?" Chiesi, notando un gruppo di Serpeverde che si stava dirigendo verso di noi. Riconobbi Marcus Flint, uno studente del quinto anno, che amava terrorizzare e spaventare gli studenti più piccoli.Alzò il mento e le sue labbra si contorsero in una smorfia nauseata. "Non stavo parlando con te."-In cui ti azzuffi con un Serpeverde – chi ha mai detto che serve la magia per lottare?
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Series: Coyoti [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023402
Kudos: 1





	Rictusempra

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rictusempra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021488) by [fadedreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams). 



> Ciao! Sto trasferendo alcune delle mie storie da Tumblr ad AO3. C'è una trama generale che narra di una lettrice Tassorosso nella cornice dei sette anni di studio ad Hogwarts e oltre. Si seguirà a grandi linee la trama dei film dalla terza parte in poi. Come al solito, non ho un lettore beta e a volte sono un revisore terribile - avvertitemi se notate qualcosa che non va.  
> Anche se non possiedo nessuno dei personaggi, la storia è una mia creazione e tutti i diritti sono riservati. Per favore, non ripubblicate nulla da nessun'altra parte senza il mio esplicito permesso.

“Buon Natale!” Urlarono due voci, spaventandomi.

Colpii quella più vicina a me e Fred strillò.

"Ehi! Donna! Attenta alla mercanzia!"

"Voi due avevate _promesso_ di smetterla di spaventarmi dopo che ho fatto cadere il mio calderone a settembre!" Dissi.

George e Fred si voltarono per guardarsi e si afferrarono le teste, ricordando l'odore di capelli bruciati. "Hai ragione, hai ragione, scusa!"

Alzai gli occhi al cielo e offrii loro un bastoncino di zucchero. "Buon Natale, voi due tornate a casa?"

“Sì! Verrà anche Charlie a trovarci!"

"Oh, cavolo," aggrottai la fronte.

"Potresti venire con noi, lo sai." Fred mi gettò un braccio intorno alle spalle. "Mamma e papà adorano i tuoi genitori."

"Anche un po' troppo", scherzò George.

Era vero, i miei genitori avevano stretto un'improbabile amicizia con la famiglia Weasley. Mi avevano già scritto delle loro visite alla Tana. Mia madre aveva mostrato a Molly tutti i suoi romanzi preferiti, mentre mio padre aveva portato Arthur a fare delle gite per Londra.

Molly ci aveva invitati per la cena di Natale, ma avevamo già promesso ai nonni che saremmo andati a trovarli.

“Magari l'anno prossimo? O durante le vacanze estive?" Suggerii e vidi i loro volti illuminarsi.

"Ma certo! Così potrai anche incontrare Bill,” disse Fred.

Sorrisi. Charlie e Bill erano gli unici due Weasley che non avevo ancora conosciuto.

"Ci vediamo dopo!" Disse qualcuno. Mi girai verso la fonte di quella voce e vidi i miei amici. Salutai alcuni di loro che, ridacchiando, si erano alzati e stavano affrettandosi verso la sala comune.

Lo facevano sempre quando Fred e George erano assieme a me, che mi facessero scherzi o parlassero dell'ultima partita di Quidditch. A quanto pare, non molti studenti del primo anno diventavano amici dei ragazzi di secondo.

"Guardali, di nuovo a ridacchiare _"_ , dissi con tono leggero, salutandoli ancora.

"Aw, guarda come sono piccoli!"

Aggrottai la fronte. "Ehi!"

George sorrise. "Ricordo ancora quando eravamo così giovani Freddie, avevamo così tanti progetti."

"È stato davvero una buona annata per gli scherzi." Fred annuì.

Alzai gli occhi al cielo. “Siete ridicoli, tutti e due. Siete più grandi di me di a malapena due anni."

"A malapena?" Fred si alzò, fingendosi oltraggiato. "Non so se ricordi, ma il nostro compleanno è ad aprile, _tasso_."

Mi bloccai a stento dal colpirli entrambi con la cartella. Fred e George mi avevano accolta durante la cena di benvenuto, George in particolare aveva sorriso e applaudito non appena il Cappello aveva gridato " _Tassorosso!_ " senza quasi toccarmi la testa.

Mi ritrovarono la mattina successiva, leggermente disorientata, mentre cercavo di trovare la strada per andare a lezione di Incantesimi.

_"I Tassorosso non dovrebbero essere bravi a trovare le cose?" Chiese George._

_"Forse il Cappello ha commesso un errore", disse Fred sorridendo, mentre entrambi mi guidavano verso il terzo piano._

_"È una scuola grandissima!" Dissi, mettendomi sulla difensiva._

_"Andiamo tasso, non puoi fare tardi alla tua prima lezione", George mi spinse in avanti._

_"Non chiamarmi così" sbuffai, salendo le scale._

_"Sì, avanti, tasso," disse Fred, ignorandomi, "altrimenti la mamma se la prenderà con noi!"_

Da quel giorno il soprannome era rimasto.

"Vuoi smetterla di-" iniziai a dire.

" _Ehi_!" Gridò qualcuno.

Ci guardammo intorno e notammo che si era fatto tardi. La Sala Grande si era svuotata e solo pochi altri studenti erano rimasti nelle vicinanze.

"Posso aiutarvi?" Chiesi, notando un gruppo di Serpeverde che si stava dirigendo verso di noi. Riconobbi Marcus Flint, uno studente del quinto anno, che amava terrorizzare e spaventare gli studenti più piccoli.

Alzò il mento e le sue labbra si contorsero in una smorfia nauseata. "Non stavo parlando con _te_."

Arrossii imbarazzata e Fred si alzò di scatto, mettendosi in piedi alla mia sinistra.

"Sì?" Chiese, con un'espressione stranamente seria. "Che cosa vuoi, Flint?"

George si avvicinò a me da destra, mettendomi una mano sulla spalla come per rassicurarmi. Lo sguardo di Flint cadde immediatamente sulla sua mano, e sbuffò divertito.

"È ovvio che voi due andiate in giro con quelli come lei", disse, facendo ridere i suoi due amici.

"Quelli come me?" chiesi.

“ _Una sporca sanguemarcio!_ È risaputo da sempre che i Weasley hanno più figli di quanti se ne possano permettere e, ancora peggio, che sono dei traditori di sangue”, sbraitò.

Non compresi molto di quello che aveva detto, ma dal modo in cui vidi George e Fred rimanere senza fiato capii che doveva essere un insulto. I Weasley erano sempre stati gentili con me, avendomi accolta tra loro. Sentii il mio sangue iniziare a ribollire al solo pensiero che qualcuno era stato scortese nei loro confronti.

" _Come ti permetti!_ " Urlò George - non l'avevo mai visto così indignato.

"Ora sei nei guai-"

"Signor Flint! Signori Weasley!" Disse il Professor Vitious dall'ingresso.

Mi voltai e vidi Fred e George rossi in volto, le loro espressioni furiose. Approfittai del momento di distrazione e mi lanciai contro Flint.

Lanciò un grido, e cadde a terra. Lo bloccai sedendomi sulla sua pancia e tirai fuori la mia bacchetta.

"Ferma!" I passi del professore si fecero rapidi, ma io fui più veloce.

" _Rictusempra!_ " Gridai, ed entrambi gli amici di Flint caddero ridendo, stringendosi i fianchi.

Flint era impegnato nel tentativo di liberarsi di me, ma iniziai a colpirlo con i miei libri.

"Tu!" _–lo colpii_ \- "Non!"– _e ancora-_ "Insulti!"– _e ancora-_ "I Weasley!" _–e_ ancora-"Davanti!" – _e ancora-_ "A me!"

"Signorina! Si allontani da lui in questo istante!" Ordinò il Professor Vitious.

Per tutta risposta, iniziai a colpire più forte.

" _Levatemela di dosso!"_ Urlò Flint, coprendosi il viso con le braccia e cercando di spingermi via.

"Signor Weasley! La afferri!"

Fred rimase dov'era. "Ma Professore - se lo merita - l'ha chiamata-"

"Non ripeterlo, altrimenti mi unirò a lei e lo picchierò anch'io", disse arrabbiato George.

" _Signor Weasley!_ "

"L'ha chiamata sanguemarcio!" Esclamò Fred.

Sentendo ciò il Professor Vitious inalò bruscamente e Flint riuscì a quel punto a liberarsi di me. Atterrai ai piedi di George e lui mi aiutò ad alzarmi.

"Tutti voi nel mio ufficio, _ora_!"

* * *

Ricevemmo tutti una predica lunga e severa dal professore. Terminò, ormai stanco, e ci congedò tutti. “Signor Flint, mi aspetto che si presenti puntuale alle ore di punizione!”

Trasalii: eravamo tutti in castigo fino all'inizio delle vacanze.

Flint si accigliò ma annuì, per poi affrettarsi ad uscire col suo gruppetto alle calcagna. Ci voltammo per andare via quando il Professor Vitious mi chiamò. "Resti qui un momento."

Fred e George si voltarono a guardarmi, ma feci cenno di andare.

"Sì, Professore?" Concentrai il mio sguardo verso il basso.

"La Professoressa Sprite e la Professoressa McGrannitt parlano molto bene di lei, è sulla buona strada per diventare la migliore studentessa del suo anno. Azzarderei anche a dire che un giorno potrebbe diventare Prefetto e Caposcuola. Mi dispiacerebbe vedere tutto ciò macchiato da una cattiva condotta."

"Capisco," dissi, mortificata. "Mi dispiace davvero Professore, ma stavano dicendo cose così orribili sui Weasley e non potevo restare lì senza-"

"Sui Weasley?" Chiese aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Il signor Weasley mi ha riferito che il signor Flint-"

"Ha detto cose _terribili_ su di loro, Professore!" Incrociai le braccia. "Non stavamo dando fastidio a nessuno, davvero, e lui ha iniziato-"

"La violenza non è mai la risposta", disse calmo e con un'espressione comprensiva, interrompendo il mio sproloquio.

Mi ricomposi e annuii, riportando lo sguardo in basso.

“Detto questo,” disse lentamente, “vorrei elogiarla per aver difeso i suoi amici. Assegnerò dieci punti a Tassorosso per l'uso esperto di un incantesimo avanzato. Non ho mai visto uno studente del primo anno imparare così rapidamente la mia materia."

Alzai la testa di scatto e vidi il Professor Vitious con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.

"La ringrazio, Professore! È solo perché ho un _ottimo_ insegnante-"

Arrossì vistosamente e fece uno sbuffo, con un'espressione contenta. “Va bene, va bene, basta così. Avanti, vada subito a letto."

Sorrisi e corsi verso le porte.

“-e porti con lei i signori Fred e George Weasley! Non voglio sentirli vagare per i corridoi a quest'ora!"

Come previsto, Fred e George mi stavano aspettando in fondo al corridoio.

"Ti ha sgridato ancora?" Chiese Fred preoccupato.

"Un po'," sorrisi e abbassai la voce. "Si è congratulato con me per aver eseguito un incantesimo avanzato."

"Grandioso," disse Fred, guardandomi con rispetto. "Ho sempre saputo che saresti stata un jolly, ma ad essere onesto ti avrei vista bene tra i Grifondoro." Alzai gli occhi al cielo. "Comunque, come ci sei riuscita?"

Sorrisi e feci spallucce. "Leggo molti libri. Il Professor Vitious mi permette sempre di rimanere dopo le lezioni per esercitarmi con gli incantesimi, così come anche la McGrannitt e la Sprite."

Fred e George alzarono gli occhi, facendomi ridere.

“ _Che c’è_? È tutto nuovo per me! Non riesco a immaginare come sarebbe crescere in un mondo come questo."

Risero entrambi. "Mi dispiace, sono stati così sgarbati - succede spesso?" chiesi.

Ogni tanto trascorrevo del tempo con i gemelli, oppure studiavo assieme a Percy quando entrambi ci trovavamo in biblioteca, ma essendo del primo anno era raro che i miei orari coincidessero con i loro. Quella era la prima volta in cui avevo visto Flint con loro, perciò non ero sicura che fosse sempre un bullo.

"Non riesco a credere quanto sia stato maleducato nei confronti della vostra famiglia." Iniziai di nuovo ad innervosirmi.

"Flint è un idiota... aspetta, _cosa_?" Disse George, ed entrambi si fermarono.

"Come cosa?” Mi voltai per guardarli. "Che vuoi dire?"

"Ci siamo arrabbiati per quello che ha detto, per come ti ha chiamata", balbettò Fred. "Perché ti sei arrabbiata?"

"Per quello che ha detto sulla vostra famiglia", dissi, assottigliando gli occhi. “Cos'è che ha detto? Traditori di sangue? Non so cosa significhi esattamente, ma sembravate entrambi così offesi che sapevo che doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di brutto. "

Mi fissarono in silenzio, finché non iniziai a sentirmi a disagio.

" _Ragazzi_!"

George rise, un po' incredulo, e non potei fare a meno di sorridere. "Almeno uno di voi vuole dirmi che succede?"

Fred sorrise. "Non eravamo arrabbiati per quello. Quei tre sono davvero poco creativi quando si tratta di insulti."

“ _Tu_... Ti sei infuriata per quello che hanno detto di noi?"

Annuii, poi ebbi un'illuminazione. "Vi siete turbati per come mi ha chiamata - che cos'ha detto?"

Ritornarono seri. "È una parola _oscena_ , ha superato il limite."

“ _Qual era?”_

Scossero la testa e sbuffai per la frustrazione. Provai a pensarci su e dopo un po' mi ricordai. “Marcio? Sanguemarcio?" Dissi con tono incerto.

George si accigliò e Fred sospirò. “È una parola orribile per definire un Nato Babbano, ovvero qualcuno che non ha genitori o famiglia magici.”

"Oh," roteai gli occhi e scrollai le spalle.

" _Oh_?" disse con voce alta, in segno di indignazione.

“Non mi importa come mi chiamano, sciocco. Non mi vergogno dei miei genitori o di essere una Nata Babbana", dissi sorridendo. “Se a qualcuno importa, beh… non ha bisogno di stare assieme a me. Inoltre, è solo una parola detta da uno del quinto anno".

Fred e George mi fissarono, incerti. "Beh, l'hai presa bene."

Tornai indietro per prenderli a braccetto. "Avanti, vi insegnerò come intrufolarvi nelle cucine."

Fred sorrise, entusiasta. "Sapevo che ci saresti tornata utile!"

Feci un’espressione esasperata e lui esultò, correndo pochi metri più avanti.

George, tuttavia, lasciò cadere il braccio e mi prese la mano. Aggrottai le sopracciglia e inclinai la testa all'indietro per guardarlo meglio. "Tutto bene?" chiesi.

Scosse la testa. “Non riesco a credere che tu abbia affrontato tre ragazzi del quinto anno da sola. Non hai nemmeno usato la magia con Flint, sei... sei speciale. "

Gli strinsi la mano, grata. "I Tassorosso non sono poi così remissivi, eh?" Dissi scherzosa.

George gettò indietro la testa e rise. Non potei fare a meno di sentirmi meglio nell'ascoltarlo.

Ci fissammo entrambi per un momento, un po' tremanti, quando all'improvviso iniziò ad arrossire. Prima che potessi dire qualcosa la voce di Fred rimbombò nel corridoio.

“Volete andare più veloci? La cucina ci chiama! "

Risi, riprendendo a camminare, col cuore che batteva.

"Forza Georgie." Mi voltai verso di lui, sorridendo. "Andiamo prima che Fred svegli l'intero castello."

**Author's Note:**

> Legenda:  
> Fred/George: 2° anno  
> Lettrice: 1° anno  
> Ron: Non ancora a Hogwarts


End file.
